Dual panel electronic devices are known. There are ongoing efforts to improve the hinges that connect dual panel electronic devices. The design challenges for such hinges include providing full rotation while maintaining substantially constant contact or a minimal gap between the hinged modules. Ideally, the hinge mechanism produces a substantially constant resistance through rotation about an axis. Finally, bulky internal or external components should also be avoided.